TLC
by Pricat
Summary: (The Muppets) When a certain dressmaker is dosed up, Piggy helps him feel better


**A/N**

 **He-he I couldn't resist as I kinda like the dressmaker guy on the new show and I was imagining him having a crush on Piggy as he makes her outfits and does her dress fittings.**

 **In this little story, Oxford gets an nasty cold which worries Piggy so she helps him feel better which stumps the others.**

* * *

It was just a typical morning in the studio and at the morning meeting a certain dark blue skinned dress maker with a British accent in an elegant outfit with culed horn like ears wasn't feeling so hot as his beak was stuffed up, his throat hurt and a fever was starting, Pkus he was sneezing and coughing which made the otners curious because he always made and fitted Piggy's outfits.

"Hey you okay, you don't look so good?" Kermit said.

"I am feeling a bit out of sorts, but I can't let Piggy down." Oxford said as Kermit sighed because he made many beauitful dresses for Piggy which she loved.

"Ox, you sound like you got a cold or the sniffles but you should rest plus Piggy would understand and if you fitted her for a dress whi,e sick, you might give it to her." Kermit said.

The dressmaker blew his beak into tissues that Sam had given him which was helping him because his head was stuffy too and he felt all sleepy like he not wanting to stitch a dress.

"Uuh..." he whimpered as Kermit felt his head feeling he was burning up which wasn't good needing the doctor to check him out despite Oxford protesting he was fine, as Sam carried him to a quieter area where the couches were putting him onto one.

"Uou gotta listen to Kermit, he knows what he's doing plus Piggy should know you're not a dress making machine." Sam said putting a blanket around him so he could feel better.

The doctor arrived examining Oxford saying he had a bad cold so needed to rest making Kermit agree seeing Tne dressmaker asleep which was cute.

"Oxford, where are you?" Piggy called

"Coming, m lady!" Oxford said coughing sitting up.

"Oh no just lie down okay?" Kermit said.

Tne dressmaker nodded lying down as Piggy entered wondering what Oxford was doing and wore an ice pack on his head.

"He has an nasty cold Piggy, and he wanted to get up and fit you for a dress but I told him he needed to rest." Kermit said as she felt bad for Oxford.

He was so very sweet to her, making her outfits and fitting her for outfits plus when she'd talked about Josh Groban, he seemed irked.

"Oh poor guy, he's gonna get better right?" Piggy asked.

"Yes, but he needs rest and TLC." Kermit said hearing Oxford sneeze a bit making her concerned as Kermit left.

"Are you okay, Oxford, why didn't you tell me you were sick?" Piggy asked.

"I couldn't let you down, in the fashion department since you love looking your best." Oxford said coughing.

Piggy felt bad that the dressmaker was dosed up plus she wanted to help him feel better because they were friends because they talked a lot while he did her fittings.

"I'm sorry you got a cold, but just rest." Piggy said.

Oxford smiled feverishly because he had a crush on her and here she was helping him out feeling sleepy resting his dark blue head on the cushion as Piggy was leaving to get him juice because it killed cold germs, but heard him sleep talk.

"Aw, I like you too Ox as you get me." Piggy said.

She was getting to the break room but eating a muffin seeing Sam pouring himself coffee but he noticed she was quiet.

"I'm just worried about Oxford, he has an nasty cold but sleing it off." Piggy told him.

"Yes, wait a minute you're not freaking out because Ox got sick?" the eagle told her.

"No, because he's sick but sleeping plus I brought him juice." Piggy said as he was surprised but knew Oxford had a crush on her.

That early evening in Tne quiet area Oxford woke up feeling sick but was drinking soup that Piggy had made him sniffling hoping she was okay plus had left an new number he'd made a few days ago which was sparkly with gloves to match hoping she would like it.

"Hey, how're you feeling?" Piggy asked.

He saw she was wearing the new dress which made him very happy blowing his beak into tissues because his head was stuffed up but she placed a gloved hand on his head feeling his fever was breaking.

"Thanks for the dress, and the gloves as they're beauitful." Piggy said seeing Oxford blush could going covering his beak seeing Bobo come find Piggy.p.

"I'll come back later, okay?" she said as Oxford nodded.

"So, you seem a little better?" Kermit asked.

"You could say that, as Piggy has been helping me out." Oxford said sneezing but covered his beak.

"You didn't sneeze on her, did you?" Kermit asked as he looked horrified by that as he was related to Sam and Sam hated spreading germs.

A few days later the dress maker was feeling better and back to making outfits which made the others and especially Piggy happy hugging him stunning Kermit knowing Oxford had a crush on her but smiled while fitting her for an new ensemble as things were perfect


End file.
